The Exciting Adventures of Super-Bird (story)
And now, everybody, once again it is time for the exciting adventures of... SUPER-BIRD! Smarter than a flying owl! More feathery than a powerful bald eagle! Able to leap tall ostriches in a SINGLE BOUND!!! Man: Look... Up in the sky! Woman: It's a pizza! Teen Girl: It's a watermelon! Paper Boy: It's... The Exciting Adventures of Super-Bird Large Purple Bird: And I am purple, too. Super-Bird and the Speeding Snowboard One snowy winter day, Star decided to go sledding. "Oh," she said. "Look at this beautiful long hill! I've never gone down this hill on my snowboard. I think I'll try it!" And she put her feet on her snowboard and down she went. "Wheeee," she shouted. "This is AWESOME!" Meanwhile, Super-Bird was flying high above. He scanned the ground, looking for someone who might be in danger and need his help. Large Purple Bird: Yoo-hoo! Anybody need any help? Your friendly neighborhood superhero is available right now! No waiting! Step right up... Suddenly, Super-Bird's super-sharp eyes saw something far down below him. It was Star snowboarding down the long hill. "Holy feathers!" cried Super-Bird. "Look at that teenage girl down there! She is snowboarding down that steep, steep hill! Look how fast she's going!" "And look at those big trees down at the very bottom of the steep, steep hill!" said Super-Bird to himself. "That teenager is going so fast that she will surely crash into those trees! I must warn her!" Star: Whee! Large Purple Bird: Down, down, and away! "How about this super-plan?" said Super-Bird. "I will make a big STOP sign to show to that teenage snowboarder." And Super-Bird pulled out his super-paints and painted a big STOP sign on a handy signboard. Then he stepped out into the path of the snowboard. "When she sees this sign, she will know to pull down her snowboard and stop! Ah, here she comes now." "Um... uh, teenage girl," called out Super-Bird as the sled came nearer, "it is I, Super-Bird, here to tell you that you're going much too fast on that snowboard. Do you see the sign that I'm holding? Do you see what it says? It says STOP. So please..." Large Purple Bird: YAAAGGGHHHH! But Star did not hear Super-Bird and did not stop. She whizzed by so fast she set him spinning like a top. "Oh, no!" said Super-Bird when he stopped spinning. "My STOP sign did not work. Maybe she was going too fast to read it. I must think up something else to stop her." "I wonder what that sign was doing right in the middle of this hill," thought Star to herself as she sped on down the hill. "Ah," said Super-Bird, "I have another idea. I will build a great big wall of snow. It will surely stop that teenager. We superheroes must be super-clever, too!" "Oh, no!" yelled Star. "There's a great big wall of snow in front of me! If I don't watch out, I'll crash into it! " Luckily, Star was a very good snowboarder, and she was able to steer her snowboard right around the wall of snow. Large Purple Bird: HEY! Star: Boy, that was a close one! "Gee whiz," said Super-Bird. "My sign did not stop her, and neither did my great big wall of snow. I must think of something else before she gets to the bottom of the hill where those great big trees are! Now, let me see..." "Aha," chuckled Super-Bird. "How about this plan? I'm hanging here from the branch of this tree. When that girl goes under me on her snowboard, I will catch her by the ankles and stop her with my super-strength. You know, sometimes even I am impressed with how super-smart I am!" Large Purple Bird: Okay, here she comes now! "I wonder what that large purple bird is!" thought Star as she zoomed under the tree. Super-Bird grabbed Star by the ankles, but she zipped by so fast that he was yanked right out of the tree and dragged all the way down the hill. Large Purple Bird: YAAAGGGHHHH! "Help!" cried Super-Bird. "Whoa! Halt! Stop! Oh, help!" "You know," thought Star to herself, "I'm getting awfully close to the very bottom of the hill where all those big trees are. I'd better slow down or I might crash right into them and hurt myself." Star slowed the snowboard down and came to a nice, neat stop at the bottom of the hill. Super-Bird came to a very sudden stop behind her. Super-Bird brushed the snow from his cape. "Now you listen to be, Young Lady," he scolded. "You were going down that hill very, very fast, and..." "Oh, hey, Super-Bird," said Star. "Yes, wasn't that awesome? That was the best snowboard ride I ever had! Why, there was a STOP sign sticking up out of nowhere...then there was a great big wall of snow...and there was a large purple bird hanging from a tree... It was incredible! I'm going to do that again! Do you want to come with me, Super-Bird?" asked Star. "Ohhh!" Super-Bird cried, fainting into a snowbank. The Origins of Super-Bird Where did Super-Bird come from? How did he get his super-powers. To answer these questions, we must go back in history...back to the time when Large Purple Bird was a very little bird. One day Large Purple Bird's mom said to him, "Well, Large Purple Bird, it's almost Halloween. I had better start making your costume. Now, let me see what I have..." She found an old towel, a funny old hat with a hole inside for her son's feathers to poke out, and a few other odds and ends. She worked and worked, and finally she announced, "Well, I have finished your costume, Large Purple Bird. Just in time for Halloween. I hope you like it!" "Why, mom!" cried Large Purple Bird with delight. "It's a superhero costume! Just what I wanted." Then Large Purple Bird thought of something. "Oh, dear," he said. "I must find a telephone booth so that I can put on my costume. Superheroes always change into their costumes in telephone booths. I'll run down to the one on the corner." Large Purple Bird's Mom: You look nice, son. Have a good time now. From that time on, Large Purple Bird found that whenever he put on his superhero Halloween costume, he changed from mild-mannered plain little Large Purple Bird into brave and fearless...SUPER-BIRD... ...SMARTER THAN A FLYING OWL... ...MORE FEATHERY THAN A BALD EAGLE... ...ABLE TO LEAP TALL OSTRICHES IN A SINGLE BOUND!!! SUPER-BIRD'S SUPER-POWERS X-RAY VISION (Large Purple Bird uses X-ray vision onto Fenton Works, with Danny Fenton and Sam Manson making out, to his embarrassment.) Large Purple Bird: Oops! Sorry, Danny, Sam. SUPER-STRENGTH (Large Purple Bird cleans up the entire house with his super strength.) Large Purple Bird: Oh, I'm such a SUPER-HELPER! SUPER-BREATH (Danny Fenton stands inside an empty gymnasium at Casper High, moments before the homecoming dance starts.) Danny: Oh, it's almost time for the homecoming dance. How will I ever blow up all these balloons? Large Purple Bird: Super-Bird to the rescue! (Comes in the gym) (Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, and other teenagers enter the gym for the homecoming dance, to Danny's amazement.) All: HERE WE ARE! Large Purple Bird: (Blowing up balloons for the homecoming dance) I'll blow up these balloons in a jiffy with my SUPER-BREATH! (He keeps on blowing more and more balloons.) Danny: Thanks, Large Purple Bird. I think that's enough. SUPER-HEARING (Danny, Sam, and Tucker are having lunch outside Nasty Burger, noticing Large Purple Bird making a horrible face due to Dash playing music on his loudly-blaring boom box.) Danny: What's the matter, Super-Bird? That's a HORRIBLE face you're making. Large Purple Bird: It's Dash. My SUPER-HEARING tells me that he's playing loud music on his boom box. Ouch! SUPER-SMELL (Danny, Sam, and Tucker are attending the science fair at Casper High, noticing Large Purple Bird making another horrible face due to a terrible smell coming from a nearby compost heap (made by Paulina and Star, both wearing gas masks).) Tucker: Is the music still on, Large Purple Bird? Large Purple Bird: No. Sam: Then why are you still making that HORRIBLE face? Large Purple Bird: My SUPER-HEARING tells me that Dash isn't playing music with his boom box, but my keenly-developed sense of SUPER-SMELL tells me that Paulina and Star have created...a large compost heap! Ugh! It smells like dead fish and roadkill! SUPER-FLYING (Valerie Gray stands outside on a sunny day, with no ice on her soda.) Valerie: Oh, man. I wish I had an ice cube for my soda. Large Purple Bird: Never fear, Valerie. Super-Bird will get some ice for you. (He uses his super-flying to go to the North Pole to get some ice.) Large Purple Bird: I'll use my marvelous power of super-flying to go to the North Pole and get some ice. (He finds a great big boulder of ice located at the North Pole.) Large Purple Bird: Well, it's a good thing I remembered that they have lots of ice up here at the North Pole. (He heads on back to Amity Park, as the sun makes the ice boulder melt, reducing it into an ice cube. She comes back to Valerie.) Large Purple Bird: Here you are, Valerie. An ice cube for your soda. Valerie: Oh, thank you. You're my hero. IMPORTANT: Even if your mom makes you a superhero costume, DON'T try to do these things. You can't have super-powers because there's only one Super-Bird. Super-Bird and the Three Bears One day Large Purple Bird went to the Casper High auditorium to see the play, "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". Sam Manson was playing the role of Goldilocks. Large Purple Bird: LOOK! There she is! It's my friend Sam Manson! (The audience try to keep him quiet.) In the play, Goldilocks ate up the bear's porridge and sat on the bears' chairs. Then she went and lay down on the bears' three beds. "Oh, my!" she said. "This bed is too hard. This bed is too soft. But this bed is just perfect." As soon as Goldilocks fell asleep on the little bear's bed, the three bears came home from their walk in the woods. "Look," said Danny Fenton, who was playing the part of the little wee bear, to Jack Fenton, who was playing the part of the great big bear in the play. "There's a little girl sleeping in my bed. "Yoo--hoo, little girl! Wake up." Suddenly, Goldilocks sat up in bed and saw the three bears. "Oh, no!" she screamed. "Bears! Help! Three big terrible ferocious bears!" "Egad!" said Large Purple Bird from the audience. "My friend Sam is in a lot of trouble! Look at her screaming her head off up there. And no wonder. Just look at those bears! Why, those are three of the largest, meanest bears I've ever seen. Thay must have escaped from the Amity Park Zoo. I'd better capture them. This is a job for...SUPER-BIRD!" Large Purple Bird jumped up from his seat. Then he thought of something important. Large Purple Bird: (Shoves his way out of the auditorium) Excuse me! Sorry! Excuse me, please. Oops! Sorry. "Oh, dear," he said. "Oh, I am so embarrassed! I forgot that I must change into my Super-Bird costume before I can capture those horrible bears. Now, let me think. Ah, yes. I think I saw a telephone booth near Casper High." Large Purple Bird quickly found the telephone booth and hurriedly changed into his Super-Bird costume. "Boy," said Large Purple Bird, "it sure is a good thing I remembered to put my Super-Bird costume into the bottom of my lunchbox. You can never tell when it will come in handy." Large Purple Bird: (Notices jelly has stained on his costume) Oops. Some of the grape jelly from my PB&J sandwich seems to have stained on my Super-Bird costume. Oh, well... Super-Bird rushed into the auditorium and leapt right onto the stage. "Have no fear, Sam!" he yelled. "Brave and fearless Super-Bird will take these three ugly and ferocious bears back to the Amity Park Zoo." "Large Purple Bird," said Sam, "this is a play! Those are not real bears!" Danny: Hey, Large Purple Bird, what's the idea? Dash: I do not believe this is happening! Jack: Who's ugly? With lightning speed, Super-Bird wrapped the three bears in a bedspread from the little wee bear's bed and flew up in the air, carrying them like a huge bundle of laundry. Danny: Hey, Large Purple Bird, put us down! Dash: I have this awful fear of flying! Jack: Hey! "Not to worry, Sam," said Super-Bird. "I will take care of these fierce bears so they will never bother you or anybody else again!" And Super-Bird zoomed away out of the open auditorium exit door and out of Casper High. Sam: Large Purple Bird, it's only a play! Bring them back! He carried the three bears all the way to the Amity Park Zoo and lowered them into the very large American black bear enclosure. "There you are, back in the zoo," he said, "where big ferocious bears like you belong." And then Super-Bird flew back to Casper High. Back at the now-empty auditorium, Sam sat all alone on the stage. "I'll never forget what you just did today, Large Purple Bird," she scolded. "Oh, you don't have to thank me," he answered. "We superheroes live to serve! Now that those three dangerous bears are back in the zoo, you can go on with your play." Sam: I'll never be a star. Meanwhile, at the Amity Park Zoo... Zookeeper: (noticing Danny, Dash, and Jack as bears at the American black bear enclosure) Hey, how'd you guys get in there? Danny: Oh, please, let us out, Mr. Zookeeper... A'''nother action-packed episode as... Super-Bird Meets Hot Fudge Monster A Short But Sweet Story Large Purple Bird: (flying past his old enemy, Hot Fudge Monster, pouring hot fudge all over the street) Oh, dear! It's my old enemy, Hot Fudge Monster! This is a job for '''SUPER-BIRD! Hot Fudge Monster: HA HA HA HA HA! Now that I've got this whole city bogged down in sweet, sticky, gooey hot fudge. Before long, I will have the whole city stuck up! HOW SWEET IT IS! Woman: Help! Man: My car won't move! Teen Girl: I can't get out! Teen Boy: (Tasting hot fudge) Yum! day Large Purple Bird was watching Danny Phantom on TV when the phone rang... (The phone rings) Large Purple Bird: What a wonderful and clever show this is! Oh, there's the phone! (He answers it) Large Purple Bird: What is that you say? Hot-Fudge Monster is back in town? And he's spreading fudge all over our streets? Oh, no! No, I have no idea where Super-Bird is, but if I see him, I will tell him right away. Goodbye. [Little did the caller know that mild-mannered little Large Purple Bird is none other than brave and fearless Super-Bird! Large Purple Bird: Yes, it is I, SUPER-BIRD! And now to track down Hot-Fudge Monster! (He flies above to notice that Hot-Fudge Monster is about to pour a goop on a schoolyard filled with children.) Hot-Fudge Monster: This is like giving candy to a baby! Soon they will be coated with rich, chocolatey goodness! Large Purple Bird: Oh, my! The hot fudge is oozing over everything! And it's headed for that schoolyard full of young children. I hope I'm not too late! (He lands in front of the schoolyard stopping Hot-Fudge Monster) Large Purple Bird: You can stop right there sweet stuff! I, Super-Bird, have figured out how to take care of the likes of you! Hot Fudge Monster: Oh yeah? Says you? Out of my way, buzzard-beak! (He buys ice cream from a nearby vending lady for the kids to use hot fudge as a topping.) Large Purple Bird: Come and get it, boys and girls! Super-Bird is buying ice cream for everybody! And the hot fudge is FREE! All the hot fudge you can eat! HELP YOURSELVES! Hot Fudge Monster: OH, NO! They're eating up all my hot fudge! I'm done for! Curse you, Super-Bird! Vending Lady: That will be $74.50, please. Large Purple Bird: Oh, no! I left my wallet back at home! I'll be right back! (He flies back home to get his wallet in order to pay up) THE END "I Felt Like A 98-Ounce Weakling" Says Paulina were always kicking sand in my face at the beach..." Paulina: That bully kicked sand in my face! Star: Yeah! Mine too. Later... Paulina: (Kicking a chair in front of her) DRAT! I'm sick and tired of getting sand kicked in my face. then I remembered a Dash Hercules ad I'd seen in a Super-Bird comic." Paulina: (Searching for a Super-Bird comic through a pile of so many comic books) I know it's there somewhere! Dash Hercules ad said I could be bigger and stronger if I took his body-building exercise course..." (Paulina thinks about doing push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, and lifting a giant dumbbell.) made my decision..." Paulina: Gee, I'd rather play soccer. still kick sand in my face..." Paulina: That bully kicked sand in my face! Star: Yeah! Mine too. now when I go to the beach..." Paulina: Hey! Don't do that! It's not nice and we don't like it! Bully: Oh, did I kick sand in your face? I'm awfully sorry! So if a bully kicks sand in your face, you can do what I did...tell him or her it makes you MAD! Super-Bird and the Hole Story or Gone Fishing One summer day, Large Purple Bird went fishing on the river with a bunch of his friends. Suddenly, Large Purple Bird noticed water squirting up through a small hole in the bottom of the boat. "Hey, everyone!" he called. "There's a hole in this boat. We had better plug up this hole or else the boat will fill up with water and sink, and we'll all get wet." "Oh, no!" said Large Purple Bird. "Everyone is ignoring me and they're all busy fishing that no one is paying any attention to me. That means this is a job for... SUPER-BIRD! It certainly is a good thing I remembered to pack my Super-Bird costume in the bottom of my fishing creel. And now to find a telephone booth..." Large Purple Bird looked everywhere on the boat for a telephone booth. "I don't understand," he said. "There's no telephone booth in this boat. Without a telephone booth, I can't change into my Super-Bird costume...and if I can't change into my Super-Bird costume, I don't have any of my super-powers! What can I do?" "Wait a minute," said Large Purple Bird. "I just thought of something crazy! Maybe I can fix that hole myself. Not Super-Bird, but just me---Large Purple Bird. Oh, I'm very nervous." Large Purple Bird examined the hole in the boat and found that if he stuck his finger in the hole, the water stopped coming in. "How about that," said Large Purple Bird proudly. "I would have used my super-finger to plug up this hole, but without my super-powers I had to use my plain old regular finger. And guess what. It worked just fine! Meanwhile, I can keep right on fishing with my other wing." This worked very well until Large Purple Bird noticed another hole in the boat. "Oh, no!" cried Large Purple Bird. "Hey, guys? There's another hole in this boat. I'm already plugging up one hole with my finger! If someone doesn't fix that other hole, this boat will fill up with water and sink!" But, again, everyone ignored Large Purple Bird's warning and continued fishing. "Gee," said Large Purple Bird, "if I stretch real far like this...I can just about reach that new hole with my big toe. I will stick my toe in the hole, and maybe it will stop the water from coming in." Sure enough, Large Purple Bird was able to stop the water with his toe. "Well," said Large Purple Bird, "it's kinda awkward fishing this way, but it's much better than sinking!" Well---can you believe it?---Large Purple Bird suddenly noticed a third hole in the boat! And, amazingly, he was able to stop the water from coming in that hole by sticking a toe from his other foot into a hole! "Thank goodness," said Large Purple Bird to himself. "I don't think even Super-Bird could have done a better job of plugging up these holes! Oh, I would be so proud of myself I can hardly retain it!" But then, suddenly, all Large Purple Bird caught was an arapaima---a huge specimen! Large Purple Bird: YAAAGGGHHHH! Jack: Hey, quiet! You'll scare the fish away! The arapaima yanked Large Purple Bird right out of the boat and into the water, and as soon as Large Purple Bird's finger and toes were pulled out of the holes, the water began to pour into the boat faster than ever! "Oh, no," thought Large Purple Bird. "We really need Super-Bird now!" As Large Purple Bird was pulled down to the bottom, his eyes became accustomed to seeing underwater. "Oh, my goodness!" he thought. "What is that thing over there? Why, it looks like...could it be?...is it possible?" There, lying on the river channel under a pile of dirt and shells, was an old rusty...telephone booth! Large Purple Bird quickly swam into the old rusty telephone booth and changed into his Super-Bird costume! Large Purple Bird: This is a job---blub-blub-blub. Oops. I forgot you can't talk underwater how SILLY of me! Super-Bird swam to the surface just as the fishing boat was about to sink. He picked up the whole think up in the air and flew back to the harbor, carrying the boat and all its passengers over his head. And that is how Large Purple Bird and Super-Bird saved the day. Captain: How was fishing today? Jack: Not so hot. All I caught was a duck. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Fishbird's articles